More Than It Can Be
by 21BrokenPromises
Summary: "I am a noble and you are a commoner, know your place!" "My place is by her side and only by hers and if you dare oppose 'My King', I won't think twice about telling the truth behind your illusions!" "Is that a threat?" "Nay, it's a promise." This is a JORI story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Disclaimer: All created ideas, characters, and situations created by Dan Schneider are not owned by the author, 21BrokenPromises. All original ideas, characters, and situations belong to the author, 21BrokenPromises.**

**Description: "I am a noble and you are a commoner, know your place!" "My place is by her side and only by hers and if you dare oppose 'My King', I won't think twice about telling the truth behind your illusions!" "Is that a threat?" "Nay, it's a promise." **

**Rating: T**

**Words: 3,112**

**AN: This is a new story I just had a thought of while watching the Big Bang Theory. It takes place in the medieval times and let me say before hand, please ignore my lack of knowledge of the whole subject 'cause I'm a hollow nut when it comes to this stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoy and check out my other story She's Mine.**

_The streets were crowded and were filled with the hustle and bustle of the common people. Merchants were sailing their potions, gadgets and gizmos because after all this is the age of exploration. People strolled throughout the area, holding onto their pockets tightly for in this town nothing was safe. People crowded performers who claimed to have found the cure of all illness or have been chosen by God himself and the commoners butted into each other, eager to get a look at their claims. _

_Down the street a carriage was being pulled by two thick ivory horses that were managed by a small young man with a sword at his hip and a set of a bow and arrow at his side. He had no experience with either but was willing to do everything possible to protect the people inside of the carriage. Through a small crevice that remained open in the rear of the cart, one could see the outline of two faces and with one glance anyone could tell you who they were. And luckily for them one person did recognize them._

"_King David and his daughter Princess Victoria are here! They are here! Hope prevails!" A peasant who was previously begging for money now pointed at the carriage with his lanky finger with eyes wide with hope. People's heads turned and others rushed to the cart, pushing and shoving to either praise, beg, or promise the lords. The carriage shook and the horses neighed in disapproval. The man who was transporting the duo was now waving his sword threateningly at the herd of people. _

"_Back away! Back away!" The group remained unwavering and their comments roared. Things such as, "My Lord! Please pray for me!", "Spare some of your gold to the people who follow you!", "We love you King David!", and "Greatness prevails!" were shouted appraisingly and some adoringly to the people in the carriage. It shook violently and was now getting harder to control. Knights rushed quickly towards the ruckus and warded off the pack of men and women who crowded the area. _

"_Have you no shame! Back away from the royals!" _

_The group remained and the people continued to rush towards the carriage with no care to the threats being thrown at them. In the carriage, Princess Victoria was cowered into her father's lap with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, "Father, what's happening?" David, a man in his late forties looked down at his daughter. She was only eight, and yet she knew so much. He rested his arms around his daughter's shoulders and pulled her closer into his chest. At first glance King David was a very handsome man. Dark brown hair, a strong bone structure, a beard that shaped his face nicely, and strong almond shaped eyes. He was many young girls dream of a man and he had a good personality. Aside from the facade he put on around other people of his circle, he was kind and had a large heart. But when you looked closer you could see the bags of no night's rest and the weary that donned his eyes. Nature was kind to him but fate was not._

"_Our people are showing their appreciation to us. We are their leaders and leaders cannot strive without their followers. Do not be afraid of them my dear, embrace it. Do you understand?" David rested a reassuring hand on her head and she leaned into the embrace,_

"_I understand." This was the day Victoria learned of the necessity of the people. She learned not to be afraid of the people that showed nothing but love for her and this was also the day when she decided she would take this into action. She knew just how to do so. Make friends with a common girl. Unbeknownst to her this friendship would blossom into a strong love and with this love would bring turmoil to her, her family, and her kingdom._

_(Present Day)_

"Elizabeth I must tell you something but you have to promise to keep it a secret." Victoria, now sixteen, was lying flatly on her bed. Time had been kind to her. She had grown into her features but parts of her body were still shaping. Her cheekbones were strong and high, her eyes were youthful, and she had taken the curves of a mountain. Her close friend Elizabeth lay next to her, now looking at her with curious green eyes. She was a young girl, sixteen as well with blond hair and a small figure. She was a sweet young lady, and was kind hearted but brazen. No fear of speaking her mind when she knew it was necessary or when she was around someone she didn't have to filter her mouth with their presence near. And Victoria was that someone.

"Ugh, you always start secrets off like this. Just tell me what it is and stop beating around the bush." And there it was, no filter whatsoever. Victoria had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. It was times like these when she wondered why she stayed so close to the young lady but she knew why she did. She was her mouth; she knew what she wanted to say and said the things she was too shy to say. For example, 'Tell me the damned secret already."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that. But with all jolly aside this is serious." Elizabeth nodded. This was a very grave moment. She leaned in to get a better insight on what was about to be said. "You know how father says, 'The commoners are our followers and do not be afraid of them?'" Elizabeth giggled at the impression. King David did say that quite a bit.

"Yes but I can't imagine why this pertains to the secret. Stop giving me hidden meanings and tell me the good things already." Elizabeth sat up from her seat on the bed and braced herself with her arms. She watched Victoria as she soon followed suit. Victoria looked away from the girl as she thought of how to explain it to her. This wasn't such a thing royals did normally. In fact, she had known no royal who has done what she has. She began to roll her hands together and Elizabeth took that as a sign. This had to be something drastic.

"Tori did you… have intercourse out of wedlock?" The brunette's eyes widened and she wailed her arms in the air dramatically.

"No, no, no. I wouldn't do anything so…. rebellious. It's against all my values. What type of lady do you think I am?" Elizabeth put a comforting hand on Victoria's shoulder. She looked at her and shook her head. If it wasn't that then what was it? Nothing was worse than having sex without being wed. She could imagine the horrors it would bring. But if it wasn't that then what could it be? Did she swear for the first time or something?

"Then tell me."

Victoria raised her head slowly and opened her mouth to speak, "I-I made friends with a common girl." Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh. _Was this all she was fretting over. If this is the worst thing she has ever done I wonder how she will react to her first kiss. _Elizabeth removed her hands from the brunette's shoulder and crossed her arms. This was nothing to be worried about. Sure, many didn't do such things often but it isn't the worst of things.

"Is that all? Really? You want me to have a cow because you said hello to some girl on your merry stroll to the market? Well hurrah." Victoria stuck her bottom lip out sadly. This was big news for her! She made a friend who was off a different lifestyle of her own. While she wore silk woven dresses the other wore fleece from a goat. While one had her hair brushed one-hundred times by a servant the other easily ran a hand through her hair and walked on. This was big news!

"This is humongous Liz! I made friends with another girl of another class. What would the other royals think of me?" Elizabeth stifled a laugh. Was this girl serious? Alright maybe for someone of her tolerance this was big news but what did she want her to do? Dance circles around the bed and chant? Liz scooted closer to Victoria and put a friendly hand on her thigh. If this was big for her it was for herself too.

"Alright, who is it then? Tell me the lady's name."

The girl looked away immediately. Her first impression with the girl wasn't so good but it was a meeting. Elizabeth quirked a brow and waited for a response but none came. "Wait. You mean to tell me you don't even know her name? Oh Tori! You even have the audacity to call her your friend! This is pure gold. Wait until the others hear of this. Oh this is good enough to be in the papers." Liz was dying of laughter. She was rolling over the bed with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She held her laughter long enough and she couldn't take it anymore. Tori's brows were furrowed, arms crossed over her chest, a pout on her lips, and a deep blush spread over her cheeks. This was no laughing matter.

"If you think some no named stranger is you friend what do you think of me as? Your wife? Oh Victoria you are so innocent. I can't believe you!" Elizabeth squirmed wildly. She was now choking back in a fit of laughter. Her face was red and tears beaded her eyes. This was enough to make a jester cry in enjoyment.

"Alright, I understand that this might be comedic gold for you but can you be serious for one moment please? I really think this is a topic worth speaking over." Elizabeth seized her actions but a giggle made its way through time after time. Tori took a deep breath and looked at the other girl. She put her hands on her lap then took a deep breath.

"Now that we had our laughs we can get to the real intel. No I don't know her name but we did have kind of an… introduction."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean some of my tea may or may not have landed on her dress. And I may or may not have felt her chest as I was trying to rub it off. She may or may not have yelled and I may or may not have tripped over my feet and land on her after I fell." It was getting harder and harder for Elizabeth to keep her laughter under control. Was Victoria's goal to make her laugh? Because if so she was doing a fine job.

"Alright, you tarnished her clothing, felt her bosom, and fell on top of her? Oh, I would say that's a very proper greeting. You ladies are now friends forever." Elizabeth climbed off the bed and stretched the kinks from her body. Tori turned to face her with her arms still crossed over her chest.

"I may or may not have!" The blond snickered. May or may not have her arse.

"Tori if this is all you have to tell me I think I'll be on my way back home." She walked over to the corner of the room to put on her batts. She knelt down on one knee and proceeded to do so. Tori stood and walked over to her vanity to check her appearance. Now she didn't know why she did so so often, as if her face had changed while she was away but she always felt the need to see how she looked. She wanted to know how she looked when she made certain faces, how she appeared when she smiled, or how different she looked twenty minutes ago.

"Alright Elizabeth, see you soon and next time I see you I will most likely have more than her name." Elizabeth strolled up to the other and engaged her in a heartfelt hug. The two only got to see each other once in the week. They lived a hefty distance from each other, approximately sixty minutes by carriage, so the two made arrangements to meet each other once a week and if they were lucky, two. Liz let go and gave the other a smirk.

"Oh please, when you get to know her name you'll probably be calling her your sister." Tori giggled. They both walked up to the door and Tori accompanied her to the entrance. Elizabeth grabbed her bolero that was held by a servant, she muttered a 'Thank you.' and continued to the door.

"When is the next time I will be seeing you Liz?"

"How about in six days? Does that work for you Sister?" Elizabeth gave the girl a smirk. What kind of person would she be if she didn't make a joke out of the situation? It was too funny to pass off. Victoria gave a light smack to the other girls arm.

"Six days will be just fine. And by then I will have the girls name and I will know at least two of her favorite things." Elizabeth stifled a laugh. This girl would most likely find her name from a servant and figure out her favorite things from stalking her from a distance the full six days. She knew this girl too well. She wasn't the type to just walk up to someone and spark a conversation, that person had to come up to her.

"Alright, I have faith in you. I'll be seeing you then?" Two knights opened the great double doors and the two made their way to them. Victoria smiled at the blond and engaged her in another hug. Even though the time she spent with her wasn't the most 'appropriate', she knew as long as she was next to her she could never be bored and they always seemed to have a good time together no matter where they seemed to be. It was hard to find such a relation with someone nowadays. They all seemed to want the friendship of the princess for either wealth, fame, or intel. So the fact that Elizabeth desired neither but their friendship was refreshing.

"Of course you will. Have a good evening."

"You too, Sister." As Elizabeth walked away Tori really hoped she wouldn't be calling her that often.

-More Than This Can Be-

"Good morning Miss Victoria. Your morning meal is being prepared at the moment and your bath is ready. Would you like for me to assist you as you bathe?" Tori had just woken up. As soon as she stepped out of her room to get a breath of fresh air a servant had already stepped up to her. Sometimes she wished she could get just a moment alone although she knew the people were just doing the jobs given to them, she just wanted a time where she could stay away from it all.

Victoria smiled at the young girl, "Thank you but I don't think I'll be needing any help in the bath but thank you for your concern." The small girl nodded then scurried away. Tori made her way into the bath. Her clothes off and folded into the corner into the room. She stepped into the tub and sat in it with her head rested onto the -. She sighed in contentment. These were the only moments she could get alone and she relished them when they came. The warm water calmed her senses and her mind wandered.

The girl.

That girl she ran into on her way out of the tea shop was very attractive. Although Tori noticed other things about the girl other than her looks like her… her… her… personality, her looks were the one thing that popped out at her. She had such beautiful eyes, the color of sea, they were neither blue nor green, just a meeting between the two, and it was beautiful. And the girl had dark brown hair that framed her face nicely, she couldn't really see much behind the scowl on her face but she could tell she was very pretty. And she had the most wonderful shape. She had curves and a very ample bosom, after all Tori got to feel them first hand. The girl was attractive and she couldn't deny it. She had a strong aura about her too. It was strong and powerful. Something Tori hadn't seen often in the hearts of a lady. She had to see her again and she intended to that day.

-More Than This Can Be-

**AN: Well that's about it. This is the Prologue so not much has happened but the introduction to Tori and her friend Elizabeth. I thought in this story it would be better with person Tori could confide in other than the other people in Victorious. Cat will definitely be in the story and so will Beck and I'll try to fit Andre but I'm not sure about the others and how they will play a role in the story. ANYWAY, I really hope that you enjoyed the story and that had a good time reading it. I hope you have a good day, evening, or night.**

**PS: Love you guys and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: All created ideas, characters, and situations created by Dan Schneider are not owned by the author, 21BrokenPromises. All original ideas, characters, and situations belong to the author, 21BrokenPromises.**

**Description: "I am a noble and you are a commoner, know your place!" "My place is by her side and only by hers and if you dare oppose 'My King', I won't think twice about telling the truth behind your illusions!" "Is that a threat?" "Nay, it's a promise." **

**Rating: T**

**Words: 2,476**

**AN: Hello again! This is another update for the story and I hope you guys like it. Thank you for all the support in the reviews and just know that any kind of review is good if it makes the story better. Anyway, I'm glad that you like it so far and keep reading and for those of you who read She's Mine, who are reading this, just know that a review is coming soon. Thank you for the wait and I hope you enjoy.**

**OH! And a small tip: One Silver equals One Dollar and One Gold is Five Dollars. Just think of it this way please. I know it may not be accurate but for this story it is. Thank you.**

"Oh, darn!" Victoria instinctively bent over and cradled her foot. She was in a rush to the market and she couldn't risk being the slightest bit late. It was a good two and a half hours past the crack of dawn and she couldn't risk the thought of missing her meeting with her friend. Well her soon to be friend. Tori was sure enough that she would have no problem getting along with the other girl. No need to be arrogant but it was a little hard to resist the young princess' charms. Her innocence, prude personality, big brown eyes, high status cheek bones, slim figure, and sweet Lords the list could go on. She also knew that the chance of this 'Green Eyed Beauty' being at the tea market was unlikely but she pursued the task anyhow. She just had to see this girl again.

Many times had Princess Victoria pondered the reasons of why she just had to befriend this one girl when there were plenty other ladies out there for the taking, implication not intended. She had always seemed to add it up to the fact that they had already made a slight introduction, which wasn't much of an introduction. She had also seemed to sum it up to the fact that she was just slightly different from everyone else and that seemed to attract the brunette to the other girl even her life had she been surrounded by kings, queens, and other royals that all acted like stiff boards and she hadn't taken the time to seek into the life of another and that other was she. An interesting bond was already set between the two, now all that was needed was the time. Darn those jade colored eyes.

Victoria rubbed the tip of her pinky toe. She was always inflicting some sort of pain to herself. By the times alone she accidentally hurt herself, you would have thought she had been chased by a herd of wolves daily. It was ironic really, a princess who supposedly has to possess elegance and poise was a tripping, falling, and embarrassed mess but to tell you, that added to her lovable personality. She gave the toe one last glance then scurried off to put on her shoes. She sprinted towards her room and threw on the first pair she saw, and by the first pair she saw I mean a long while of 'Would I look good in this.' and 'I'm not sure about this color.''. Victoria turned to her vanity and gave herself one last onceover.

Perfect.

-More Than This Can Be-

She strolled down the streets clad in beige trousers and a sooty white shirt that touched an inch below her waistline. Her long luxurious hair was pushed back and her shoes were doused in a large pool of dirt but she couldn't complain, it was her life and nothing would change that. Her life was fine, well normal actually. Compared to everyone else she stood as… ordinary. Her life was ordinary, her town was ordinary, her family was ordinary but she wasn't ordinary.

Many would get the first impression of her as beautiful, strong, and feminine. But that wasn't even the half of it. She wasn't very social, had no father, and was closed minded to everyone except for the people she let inside of her world, which wasn't many. She was a farm girl so she tended to be independent and had a side job working at a small teashop that she earned money to support herself, mother, and brother. She had one goal in life which was to be able to live as long as possible, love as long as possible, and get to a place where she was happy if that was possible.

"Oh Blue Jay you're here with the vegetables I see. So what do we have today?" Jadelyn stopped in her tracks next to a large market booth that sat in the center of all the hustle and bustle. It was the most popular market in the town and was said to have the freshest, ripest vegetables and fruit there was. And the market got most of its products from the West's farm. It was their biggest asset so they paid the West farm more than they would any other. Needless to say the West's earned much but they needed quite a bit to keep their products on the up and up.

"Carrot, lettuce, tomato, celery, all spices, apple, oranges, and pears. About 105 pounds of it." Jade shifted and sat the boxes on the ground in front of the booth. Mr. Shapiro, a tall skinny man who wore thick glasses and had curly hair, walked to the front of the booth and looked down at the crates and held his hands at his waist. Jade leaned against the front of the booth and watched the middle aged man inspect the vegetables. She knew he would buy them. After all she was his best seller.

"I'll give you ten gold pieces for it." Jade lifted her eyebrow. Was he delirious? To even the cheapest man this was at least twenty-five gold pieces. He had to go higher. At least to thirty gold pieces. She wouldn't settle for any lower. She had a family to feed.

"Forty gold pieces." It was now Mr. Shapiro's turn to lift his brow. He crossed his arms and looked at the girl. She was a hard nut to crack but he couldn't spend more than twenty gold pieces on the crates. He wouldn't go any higher.

"Ha! You must play me for a fool. Fifteen gold pieces and that's as high as I'll go." Jade mirrored his stance and gave a small smirk. She wasn't leaving here without her money's worth.

"No _you_ must be playing _me_ for a fool. Thirty-five gold pieces. Make your choice."

"Jay, you're my best seller so I'll give you twenty. Take it or leave it." Jade chuckled. She was going to get what she wanted. One way or another.

"Thirty-two."

"Twenty-two."

"Thirty-one."

"Twenty-five. Take it or leave it Jade. This is my final offer. I'm already over budget."

"No, thirty-one gold pieces or I go and sell my products to another market. I know how crucial I am to you. Do you really want that Rob?" Robbie shifted. He couldn't have his best shipments giving their products to another market. He'd be out of business! She packed a hard bargain. The question was going over budget or go out of business? Which would he choose?

"Ugh! Alright, alright. Thirty gold pieces and fifty silvers, that's as high as I go Jade." Jade smiled. That was over what she needed and that gave her a fifteen gold profit. Oh, she was good.

"Deal." Robbie shook his head and dug into his pocket, reluctantly handed Jade the money, and took his crates over inside the booth. Jade shoved the coins into her portable pocket and turned to face the man.

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Shapiro."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be seeing you Jay." The dark haired brunette spun around and put an ear to ear smile. _Oh yes, she was so good._

-More That It Can Be-

Victoria was strolling down the streets to the local teashop. People passed her by without a second look. No one knew how the princess looked. After years kept securely in the castle many had long forgotten the distinguishable Vega features. Therefore she was able to waltz out in the public without any worry of being bombarded by a herd of people. There was an occasional, 'Have we met before?', from the elderly but she always denied.

Victoria took a deep inhale of the fresh outside air. It smelled of fresh bread and… earth. There was no other way to describe it. She had always enjoyed the fresh smell of the outside air instead of the distinctive scents of the castle. She always took pleasure in it while it lasted. Much of her life was filled with memories of her father, in the castle, with Elizabeth, in the castle, birthdays, in the castle, dinner, in the castle, and oh wait! The castle. She wasn't angry with the fact that she had been sheltered most of her life because she got the chance to spend much of it now outside. And that was something most royals didn't get to do without a shroud of people prowling after them.

Seconds later, she walked into the teashop. It was a standard place with an amazing atmosphere and that was the only thing keeping the business booming. The tea was average but the service was one of a kind. Once you walked through the door you were immediately hit with a burst of fresh air that smelled of herbs, the aura was light and the area was spacious. Wooden chairs and tables were set around the area. Seats next to the windows and some set in the center. Tori's eyes darted around the room for another brunette with blue eyes but she had no such luck so she walked up to the counter and looked at the cashier.

"Excuse me." The woman looked back at her and smiled as she placed her hands on the counter.

"Oh hello, what can I do for you?" Tori put her hands on the edge of the counter and leaned in. The woman didn't look as happy and peppy as her smile but Tori disregarded it, telling herself she must have had a rough day at work… or she was just a sour person. Tori giggled.

"I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you could tell me who they were." The lady's brows lifted but her smile remained. Did she look like a map or did she just have 'BOTHER ME' written on her forehead. She subdued a scowl.

"Um… sure! Just tell me how they look."

"About two inches taller than me, dark brown hair, blue-green eyes, and she's a lady." The woman's eyes widened and she nodded knowingly.

"The one you're looking for is Jade West. I'm not sure you want to find her. She's not very sociable but you can find her in the West farm. It's right around the corner, hard to miss." The woman smiled to which Tori smiled back.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Victoria turned and walked out of the teashop.

"Good luck with that one princess."

Tori sprinted towards the farm, tripping every so often. She was so close to finding this girl and when she did, there was no going back. She was sure to have made a new friend. There was no chance on earth that she and 'Jade' wouldn't hit it off. They already knew each other; it shouldn't be that hard to form a bond.

Soon enough she stood in front of a wooden fence that kept in all sorts of animals. Pigs, cows, horses, and chickens. To the left of the animals was a large green area with a large assortment of foods, from apples to tomatoes and away from it all was a large stone home. It was small but looked as though a three person family could manage living there with no difficulty. Victoria unfastened the fence entrance and stepped inside. The feel of it all was wonderful. Fresh vegetables, animals, green grass, a large dog.

A large dog.

A large dog?

A large dog!

"Oh my sweet lords! Help! Help!" She sprinted to the left and the dog quickly chased after her, growling loudly as it did so. Tori struggled to keep a good distance between her and the canine. He was just a few feet behind her. She tripped every so often when she came across a plant, after all she didn't want to damage anything. She made a sharp turn to the right and came in contact with a large cow. She stood quickly but it was no use, she was stuck.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away!" Victoria was trapped between a fence and a large herd of animals. The dog treaded closer to the other girl. Tori shielded herself with her arms. If she was going to be killed today, she wanted to be buried with a blemish free smile. She braced herself. Here we go.

Waiting…

Waiting…

She dropped her arms from her face and looked forward. Where in the world did the dog go? She darted her head around the field. That's when she was met with a pair of blue eyes.

There she was. Jade.

"What in God's name are you doing here?"

-More Than It Can Be-

**AN: So Tori found Jade! What's gonna' happen? I gave you some insight on Jade's lifestyle and even included Robbie in as the market man. I just had to put him somewhere. I know how to include Beck and Cat but trying to figure out where to put Andre because I don't want to leave him out of the loop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and read the next one. Remember to review and have a great morning, evening or night. Love you!**

**PS: If you wanted -to know, She's Mine will be posted soon.**


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: All created ideas, characters, and situations created by Dan Schneider are not owned by the author, 21BrokenPromises. All original ideas, characters, and situations belong to the author, 21BrokenPromises.**

**Description: "I am a noble and you are a commoner, know your place!" "My place is by her side and only by hers and if you dare oppose 'My King', I won't think twice about telling the truth behind your illusions!" "Is that a threat?" "Nay, it's a promise." This is a JORI story.**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 3,517**

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews and remember that I always take them into consideration. I would also like to add that this chapter is VERY long. I decided that I would have to if I wanted this story to be better for you guys. So I took off my shackles and I concentrated and I wrote and I wrote and I wrote. Anyway enjoy the read and enjoy yourselves.**

"What in God's name are you doing here?" Jade stood there with Luthor perched at her side. His ears were peaked and his tail wagged relentlessly. Luthor was an English Foxhound, a very active dog. This type of breed was very energetic, friendly and companionable but very territorial. He was the average dog but most would say very obedient and had already had lived ten years of his life which was considered as an adult. Luthor soon began to circle his owner whilst focusing on the stranger ahead of him.

Tori quickly stood and dusted off the back of her dress. She tucked a lone lock of brown hair behind her ear and gave Jade a large smile as she approached her.

"Roof!" But that wasn't such a good idea so Tori took two, no, several steps back and smiled from there. Jade couldn't help but let out a chuckle. If she had no guts to stand up to an animal not even one third her size than how in the world did she gain the courage to stand in front of herself? Tori just blushed and gazed down for a moment. Jade's eyes wandered over her for a second before her brows scrunched in confusion.

This girl was very unusual.

Not to be rude but everything about her just screamed… Different. Her clothes, her looks, her mannerism. She was different and Jade loved different in this town because it needed it but she didn't look like she belonged here. She was just too proper, as if she were a princess but what would a princess be doing out in the bad parts of town?

"Can you stop goofing around and tell me what you're doing here princess?" Tori raised an eyebrow at the name. This girl couldn't possibly know who she was, could she? After all, they had only met once and that was just a day ago. Maybe Victoria was taking the comment way out of proportion but she couldn't be too sure. Tori cleared her throat and raised an arm from the distance for a handshake.

"I'm, uh, I'm," Tori faltered and Jade once again looked at her in confusion. She couldn't introduce herself without giving her status away. She had to come up with something quick or else she would blow her cover. "I'm Vicky Vegas, it's a pleasure to meet you again." Jade just stared at the hand. She didn't know this girl and neither did she see what the point was in knowing her so she skipped the formalities and went straight to the point.

"I don't know you nor do I care for knowing you. State your business on my property before I call the authorities." Victoria couldn't help but wince. Her voice was so… Brazen. She bounced back from the comment shortly and just gave the other girl a heart warming smile. After all, it was her specialty.

"Um, I know your Jade-"

"How do you know my name?" Tori just let out a sigh. Could this girl just stop being so self defensive. All she wanted to do was be friends with her and she couldn't even do so without her cutting her off or dodging the bullet. She could tell that this girl would be a tough cookie to crumble.

"I asked at the teashop where we both met at. Any hoo, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to get a meal with me? I know we didn't have such a good introduction the last we saw each other but I really want to be friends with you." Jade once again looked at her in confusion. The girl spilled hot coffee all over her clothes and she wanted to come out of nowhere and ask to have tea and biscuits. Oh no, that was not how she worked. Surely this Vicky Vegas had heard word of her around town or had she been sitting under a rock all her life. Better yet the way she's acting, was she locked in a castle?

"Why me and not the other prissy girls in the town. You must know of my reputation around here and if not than you best go away princess because I don't have friends." Did she insist on calling her princess? Now she could tell that she was just calling her that just to get under her skin. Tori pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. She was not going to give up so easily. If she wanted to be tough so could she.

"Can you stop calling me that!? My name is Victo- Vicky Vegas, nothing else! And all I wanted to do was go and get a small meal with you, but you can't even give me that? And second, I want to be friends with you because you're different! Now if you want me to leave, i'll leave but if you don't just say so." Tori was praying to God that she would say yes. Despite her uncaring words, Tori was a wracking herself and saying rituals to ensure herself that she would tag along with her.

But she didn't say a thing. Not one word. She just stood there and stared at the other girl as if she was just waiting for her to leave. So Tori left. She nodded at her choice and walked quickly over to the fence she entered from. She couldn't get away from there quick enough. Step after step she was telling herself that Jade would call after her. She kept telling herself that and from the little time she had known Jade, she could feel that she wouldn't let her down.

Jade sighed and grabbed onto Tori's wrist before she could walk past her. "I know this good place a couple blocks away. So we can go there." The smaller brunette couldn't help but squeal and engage the other girl in a large hug much to Luthors chagrin.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms!" Jade lost herself to a grin and let the girl hug onto her for a while longer until she pushed her off but Tori didn't let that tarnish her mood. Soon enough they would be giving each other hugs just because they knew each others names. After all, that's what best friends do right?

"Lets go princess, my brother will be home soon so we have to get a move on." Tori added a mental note that Jade had a brother. So far she knew enough about the other girl to at least call her a buddy. Her name was Jade West, she had a dog and a brother, very unsocial, lived on a farm, was brazen, and insisted on calling her 'Princess'. Tori scoffed.

Oh, only if she knew.

-More Than It Can Be-

"And then my friend, Elizabeth, she went out and told everyone about it! It was so crazy, I couldn't believe it when I heard." Jade and Tori were in a restaurant that stayed about a seven minute walk from her farm. The whole way 'Vicky' had attempted to make conversation with Jade by asking her various questions but she had always replied with one word answers like, 'Sure.', 'Maybe.', 'No.', and 'You.'. Now the last one surprised Tori to no end but she kept her cool, away from her cheeks.

Tori was laughing joyfully while Jade just chuckled amusedly. Ten minutes after they sat through intolerable silence, Tori had broken the ice and now the two sat in a fit of giggles, laughing at Tori's life stories. The smaller brunette had made sure the only stories she told were what Vicky would say and Jade seemed to enjoy them all. She was incredibly happy with that fact that Jade was having a good time. She feared that Jade would be as close minded as she was at the farm but Tori had managed to open her up just enough to keep her entertained during their time at the eatery.

"Princess, you got some crazy memories there. Seems you're not as prissy as I picked you to be." Jade took another bite from her chicken leg as she spoke. Tori's nose scrunched in disgust as she spoke. Now Tori wasn't a warden when it came to manners but she did keep some around here or there. Being a princess, she had a certain reputation to uphold, so she practiced her manners almost everyday. So when she saw someone miss one of those rules she couldn't help but feel… Tingly.

"Um Jade." Tori looked up to Jade and there was a piece of skin left from the meat on her chin. She couldn't help but feel the urge to wipe it off. But Jade had just admitted to the fact that she wasn't 'prissy'. What would she do, what would Vicky do. Ugh, what do I do? She couldn't help but feel like she had to prove something to Jade. Like she wanted to impress her because she was worth it.

"What Vegas?" Jade looked up from her plate and swallowed the mouthful of potato she had in her mouth. She then licked her lips and Tori couldn't help but stare.

"You um, you have a little something right there." Tori pointed to the spot but Jade just smirked at the other girl. Jade loved to toy with Vicky's feelings. She loved it when she would blush and look down at the ground when she got embarrassed or put her hands on her hips and give a stern face when she felt a little rebellious. She was cute.

"Where Vegas, right here?" Jade pointed to a spot on her cheek, far from the piece of skin on her chin. Victoria couldn't yet catch the playful glint in Jade's eye and acted just as Jade thought she would.

"No right there." Victoria pointed again but Jade just raised a brow and smirked at the smaller brunette.

"Right here?" Now Victoria caught on. She was serious! The little piece of meat stuck on Jade's chin was pestering her. Telling her that he would stay there and wouldn't leave. That little thing was just too nasty.

"Come on Jade, just take it off." Jade just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to see the extent to Tori's peppy attitude.

"I can't take it off if I can't find it now can I?" Tori was at her last straw so she took a napkin from off the table and reached over across to reach Jade. She focused intently on the piece and slowly wiped Jade's chin.

"There, all gone." Before Tori could lean back into her seat, the two's eyes locked for a moment. Jade couldn't help but admire Tori's eyes. She had the biggest that she had ever seen. They were a light brown but darker than hazel and had small specks of ebony splattered around her iris. They were beautiful, innocent, and pure. Jade couldn't help but feel the urge to keep them that way.

"Yeah, all gone." They stayed like that for a little longer before Tori cleared her throat and sat back down in her seat. Her cheeks reddened and she looked down at her plate. This only made Jade smile. She rested her head on her hand and looked at Tori with a cheshire cat like grin. She couldn't get enough of that expression.

"You look cute when you blush Vegas." Tori nearly choked on her tea. Her blush deepened and she quickly rose from her seat on the chair. She couldn't take any more of this, it was just too much for her and the feeling that she was getting in the pit of her stomach was foreign to the smaller brunette. So she had to evade this situation quickly.

"I think it's time to go, don't you? Maybe your brother is on his way home. You don't want to miss him do you?" Jade sighed and rose from her seat. They both walked up to the cashier and Tori pulled out her over the shoulder pocket. As soon as Jade caught wind of this she held Tori's wrist and shook her head slowly.

"It's okay princess, I got it."

"Jade, I'll pay. It was my idea to go out and eat anyway."

"Vega, I'll pay so get your hand out of your pocket and let me handle this." Jade wouldn't take no for an answer. It would take a whole bunch of reasoning to change her mind and even then she'd be skeptical.

"No Jade I can pay. Let me do this please."

"You can come here by yourself next time and pay that bill. No." With that Jade dug into her pockets, took out four gold pieces and handed the cashier the money. When Jade looked back Tori had her hands on her hips and her lips were pursed.

"You know I could have payed for it Jade." The two exited the restaurant and began their tread back to the West farm.

"Yeah but I wanted to give a good second impression you know? After the whole tea incident." Jade put her hands in her pockets while Tori rested one arm on her carry on bag. Tori gazed back at Jade and raised a questioning brow with a look that said 'Oh Really' while Jade just shrugged in response. She continued to look ahead as she spoke.

"The first one didn't go that well." Tori giggled. That was true! She was there to prove it! "And after you ravished upon my body I was afraid if I didn't treat you well you would rape me again." This time Tori gasped and shook a finger in opposal. How could Jade sit there and lie like that? Tori would swear she could imagine the horns on Jade's head and her twisting a long french mustache.

"That is not true! I was trying to wipe the hot tea off your dress! I didn't want you to have to suffer and it just so happened that the tea magically fell onto your chest. It wasn't me, it was you." It was Jade's turn to chuckle and raise a brow. This girl was serious wasn't she. The way the girls eyebrows were touching and the tone in her voice proved her right.

"My fault you say. Well explain to me why it was my fault."

"Well, it was, hmm. I! Oh, I don't know but you did have something to do with it!" Jade laughed at Vicky's rambling and just shook her head in enjoyment. This girl was really one of a kind.

"Well I guess that's a valid reason. I'll let you slide princess. i'll let you slide." Tori and Jade both smiled and kept their journey to the farm. They weren't too far, another three minutes and they'd be at the fence.

"Hey Jade, can I meet your brother?" Jade tensed at the question. It wasn't that anything was wrong with her brother or her family for that matter it was just that Vicky and herself just met. Meeting the family was too much and the two weren't ever friends. Heck, even friends weren't allowed to see Jade's family. Well if she had some they wouldn't. Only one person had met Joseph before and that was her friend Andre. The two had known each other for years now and the only reason that Jade let her into the house was because they were so close.

"No." Tori immediately pouted and looked at Jade with her innocent doe eyes. She folded her hands together and shook them in the air. She just couldn't take no for an answer on this one. Tori loved kids. She would always watch them from her room in the castle and admire their freedom. Not in a creepy way of course.

"Come on Jade. I love kids! I promise I will be on my best behavior just let me meet him." Jade wasn't going to change her mind. She had already made her decision and she was intent on keeping it.

"No and I mean no. We're not even friends yet and you want to meet my family. Come on Tori, how irrational is that. Would you let me meet your family?" Jade turned to Tori and challenged her with her eyes. Oh how Tori wanted to prove her wrong but she couldn't say yes. If she did then Jade would demand her to bring her to her house and then she would find out about Tori's real life and then Jade wouldn't trust her because she lied and then they wouldn't be friends any more or they would just stay friends because Jade knew she was a princess and then Jade would be like the others and then Tori and Jade wouldn't be real friends and then she would have to stop being friends with Jade and Tori didn't want that.

"I- I guess not." Tori's eyes saddened and Tori nodded as if she knew what Tori would say. Tori wanted to scream and tell her why she said so so badly but she couldn't. She couldn't because the truth would wreck everything.

The truth always wrecks everything.

It was silent the whole way back to the West farm. Tori had nothing left to say and Jade just figured that silence was better at the moment. When they reached the farm, Jade turned to Tori and just melted.

She hated that look on Tori's face. That look that said, 'I didn't mean to', she wanted to wipe it off so badly and tell her that she could just enter the house and live there the rest of her life so she could just be happy again but that's just not the way these things go.

"Well Vega this is it. You can go home now." Tori just looked at Jade and gave her one last nod. She turned around on her heel then prepared to walk away. But before she could she felt arms wrap around her and before she could have time to enjoy the embrace, it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. Tori turned to look at Jade but she had already walked through the fence and into the house.

Tori just stood there and watched her go. She waited for her to walk into the house and open the door and close it and even waited until she heard a small commotion begin in the house. She waited until she couldn't wait any more and she would continue to wait for that girl until she would let her in. Until she could tell her the truth.

She would continue to wait until the truth wouldn't destroy everything.

-More Than It Can Be-

AN: How was that guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it. It didn't take me long to write because I knew what I wanted to happen but the ending just came to me, ya' know? I know it's a little weird for Andre to be Jade's best friend but if I made Cat Jade's best friend this would be a CADE story instead of JORI. Lol.

Well anyway remember to review on whatever you thought could have been better. I know it wasn't perfect or just comment just to comment. However have a good day, evening, or night.

PS: Remember to have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: All created ideas, characters, and situations created by Dan Schneider are not owned by the author, 21BrokenPromises. All original ideas, characters, and situations belong to the author, 21BrokenPromises.**

**Description: ****"I am a noble and you are a commoner, know your place!" "My place is by her side and only by hers and if you dare oppose 'My King', I won't think twice about telling the truth behind your illusions!" "Is that a threat?" "Nay, it's a promise." This is a JORI story.**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 4,331**

**AN: Hey again! Thank you for all of your reviews! They are very rejuvenating and I really enjoy reading them as well. Don't hesitate to criticize because remember what you're thinking, another person has to be thinking as well. Anyways enjoy and have a good time reading. Once again, thank you! Oh and this chapter is looonnng! :) Oh and I changed the pictures of my stories to wolves so they can all be identified as a 21BROKENPROMISES story! WOOHOO! And plus I like wolves so it's a double plus. **

**BEGIN!**

It's been two days since the two newly found friends had last seen each other. Tori was busy focused on her lessons while Jade remained working at the farm and sometimes at the teashop. Ever since the day the two had went out for a meal Tori had felt a slight longing for the other girl. Several times had she tried to sneak from her duties but her tutors had caught her in the act and scolded her. They had noticed her change in behavior. She was now more distracted and less engaged in class. Since they hadn't dealt with such change in demeanor from the girl before, they had just blamed it on her 'Lady Time'.

Word had been sent to Tori's father and he had planned to have a discussion with his daughter. Every Wednesday the two would have a day for just them to bond for as a royals they had much duties to attend to. Although they spent this one day with each other, they still felt as if it weren't enough and still yearned for more time as a family. Well, what was left as a family.

"How is my princess?" King Vega sat in his chair, a deep smile on his face. He loved his little girl so much. She was all that kept him together and made him strive as a king. He would do whatever was possible to ensure of his daughter's well being. He sent guards with her wherever she went and made sure to make them report of her every hour on the hour. It had taken years for him to allow Victoria to roam freely through the city. She had to beg, grovel, and promise for her freedom so she made sure she did whatever she was about to wisely.

Yes King Vega was protective or maybe overprotective of her but he couldn't help but do so. Ever since the death of the queen.

"I'm well father, how are you?" Tori returned her father's smile and straightened in her seat. She missed these times where they could just speak to each other with anything. She trusted her father deeply and would do anything to keep him safe. She would look even the mightiest man in his eye to ensure his life.

"The same." King Vega was hesitant on the subject of his daughter's change in attitude. He was concerned for her after all of the things he heard from her tutors. He was sure his daughter wasn't slithering through the city, offering her body to man urchins but he just had to make sure. So he cleared his throat and breathed in deeply.

"Now Victoria," Tori stiffened. He hadn't called her that in so long. She was used to 'Princess' and 'Tori'. He only called her that when he was introducing her to pressing matters, like the death of her mother. That had been so long ago but she could still remember the pain that resided in his voice. She shivered as a jolt of pain made its way through her. "I've been hearing from your tutors that you have been acting strange lately. Care to tell me?" Tori's brows scrunched and she looked at her father confused. She didn't feel any different today than she felt any day. What indecents were they filling her father with? Have they no shame?

"I feel fine father. I have the slightest clue of what they might be saying. I'm very happy actually." King Vega straightened his back and folded his hands together on the table. Oh no. Tori knew that look. He always did that when he was about to catch her in a lie, but she wasn't lying! So what was the big deal? She said she was fine so why was he getting so defensive?

"Victoria you know you can tell me anything. Is this all about a boy? Have you met someone? You do know you can't engage in any… activities with him right. When I say activities I mean-"

"I know what you mean!" Tori's cheeks reddened and her gaze was now focused on her plate. Why did he always do this? She was definitely not doing… stuff and she had no one she was interested in so what was the big idea. Those tutors sure have it in for them. Putting her in this situation like this, who were they?

"Okay, okay. Then tell me what's been keeping your attention lately. Your tutors said that you haven't been engaged in your studies lately, they also said that you seem as if you were someplace else. Please Victoria, tell me what's been on your mind." Now Tori understood what he was implying. She had been thinking of Jade all this time but how could she tell her father about that? Yes he always told her to respect the commoners but how would he react to her engaging in activities with one. He had always told her to be careful with who she spoke to because a person could find out who she really was but now that she had broken his rule what would she do?

So she lied. "I'm sorry father but I have been curious about… boys lately. I think I'm old enough to be interested in them now, don't you think?" King Vega's eyes widened. Oh why in the world couldn't he just had a boy? He loved his daughter but… damn! Conversations like these, oh sweet jesters. Now he had to have a conversation about sex with her and he knew that it would be the most grudging thing he would ever do.

"Oh, uh, yes! The opposite sex, the males, the boys, the daughter stealers. I understand your curiosity in them but do you know about the um… the uh… you know the reproductive act men and women do?" Tori couldn't help but giggle. He hadn't been this nervous since Tori had come up to him bleeding in her pants. He nearly lost his jaw that day. This was hilarious! She would have to report to Elizabeth as soon as she visited.

"Yes, I know daddy."

"Okay good, less for me to handle. Well um, since you have an interest in boys now I suppose we could find you some suitors." Tori nearly choked on her tea. Sure she just wanted to dodge the subject and said the first thing that came to mind but suitors? Come on, didn't he think that was a little too much? Any normal father would have pulled out a dagger at whatever boy came in contact with his daughter so why didn't he blow up at the suggestion of a boy? She calmed down and rationalized this in her head. She had to play along with this. She made up the lie so she had to follow it.

"I think that's a great idea father. When do we start?" As much as it pained David to be having a conversation with his daughter about practically selling her to another man, he had to do what was best for his child and that was introduce her to some boys.

"I could start showing you some by next week this time." Tori shuttered and just nodded.

_This was going to be interesting._

_-_More Than It Can Be-

After dinner the two had went to rest and get ready for the new day. David had to sleep with the thought of his daughter being stolen by some snotty pretty boy and Tori had to rest knowing that she was going be locking lips with a stranger. They both woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

When Tori awakened she immediately walked over to the bathroom and stripped herself free of her gown. She then walked over to the bath and dipped herself inside of the lukewarm water that had been set for her while she was in bed. When the liquid seemed to envelope her inside of a velvety cocoon, she sighed.

_Ah. Now this, this was free time._

Tori eased back into the bath and reveled in the feeling of the warm water cascading over her body. Victoria wiggled her toes and stretched her arms over her head. She had half a mind to go back to sleep in the bath but her common sense won the best of her, so she just lied there and let her mind wonder.

_Elizabeth will be visiting soon and I have so much to tell her. From father to Jade and to the suitors, it's all so much! We can even try that new thing that was imported this week. I think it was called chocolate. I heard that it was the sweetest thing on Earth and when it touched your tongue you just melted. _She couldn't wait to squeal and giggle with her best friend again. She always enjoyed the time she spent with her and couldn't wait for the next. They both were very busy and couldn't get to see each other on a regular basis. Though you would have thought they would since Elizabeth was the head knight's daughter and since her father was in such a high position that they would have met each other sooner but her father never bothered to introduce them. That part was all them.

_I cant wait to tell her of my and Jade's encounter at the farm and our quality time together at the eatery. I cant wait to tell her about how I great the food was and how Jade called me pretty. I cant wait to tell her about how comfortable she was with me and how comfortable I was with her and how natural it felt. I cant wait to tell her how pretty she was and how nice she could be if she would just peek out of her shell every so often. I cant wait to tell her all about Jade and how safe I felt when she hugged me and I cant wait to-_

"Victoria, your breakfast is ready, please don't hesitate to come and have a meal this morning." Tori gasped at the sudden boom in voice. She hadn't noticed how reveled she was in her thoughts and nearly fell asleep dreaming about them. Now if you think about it this way, she nearly dreamt of Jade but Tori couldn't bring herself to view it that way.

Victoria rose from the bath and wrapped herself in her robe. She tucked her feet into her bath shoes and cleared her throat, "Thank you, I'll be sure to come this morning." Tori could hear a hum in understanding and then small footsteps shuffling to the halls. Tori couldn't help but let out a sigh. _I____nstead __of thinking of Jade why don't I just visit her? But what if it's too soon? I don't want to scare her off but I don't want her to forget me either. Oh no, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Oh! I could just take a stroll by the teashop and just act as if it were a coincidence. Oh that's wonderful! Then it's settled, I suppose that's what I'll do._

Tori rushed from the bath and into her room. She couldn't help but thrash throughout all of her clothes, clothes that 'Vicky' would wear, and try to find the one that looked best. She didn't know why she had to look attractive if she was just visiting her frie- buddy but she just felt the urge to do so. The urge to get Jade to notice her but what Tori didn't know was that she already had.

-More Than It Can Be-

"Have you no shame little man? I thought that Jane was the one you loved and that you were soul mates. Was I mistaken?" Jade sat crouched next to her brother under a bundle of shade that was given by a massive tree in front of their home. Joseph, a dashing young man of ten who took the features of his father much like Jadelyn conceived, was perched beside his sister with a grin on his face. You could see the similarities between the two siblings and by first sight you could tell that the two were related. Joe had dark brown hair that was two shades away from pitch black and striking blue eyes that brightened when seen. The young man was dashing and you could see him growing into his features. He was already taller than all the kids his age and acted very mature, he had taken that from his mother and like his sister Joseph shared a sinister mind. Unlike his sister, Joseph smiled very often and was an open book. He loved others, especially the young ladies and that love was surely returned.

"Yes you were. Where do you get these rumors any who? Do you threaten the children at school?" Jade's eyes wandered elsewhere as Joseph stared at her. "Jadey I told you not to do that anymore! What would the other kids at school think of me. My sister, who has a reputation for being a mean little troll, walking, no, pouncing around scaring my friends. Oh goodness, they're probably laughing at me right now!" Joseph crossed his arms and shook his head disapprovingly at his older sister. Jade just rolled her eyes and smiled happily at her younger brother. She just knew how to prick at his nerves so well and sometimes he just wanted to… to… to just shout. Joseph loved his sibling very much but where did she keep getting the insight on his love life? Did she just gallop through town and ask every child about him. He could imagine her towering over them with an evil smirk on her face. He shivered at the thought. _She would do it._

"Stop dodging the question little man. Who's the lucky lady or are you leading them both on. Is my little brother a man?" Jade laughed and shuffled Joe's curls and he let out a giggle and attempted to move away but Jade caught up to him any how. She continued to ruffle his hair until his face turned pink and his eyes were brimmed with tears from his endless laughter. The two caught their breath and Joseph gave his sister a light punch on the arm.

"Jadey I don't like either of them! But there is one girl in my class. She's is so pretty. She has big brown eyes, light brown wavy hair, she may not be the smartest but she is very sociable and her smile is the best." Jade raised her brow questioningly and a grin was etched all over her face.

"Well call the priest and start the vows! My brother's in love. What's this lady's name and when is she coming over?" It was now Joseph's turn to raise a brow. He waved his hands in the air and shook his head furiously. There was no way he was going to let Jade taint the one girl he liked. Oh no, until she got a boy toy she would not be meddling with his affairs.

"No, no, no, no! If I bring her here she is only meeting mother. She's an angel Jade, what are you?" Jade smirked and ran a hand through her hair. So her little brother didn't want her meeting his little woman huh? Well she had half a mind to ask around town and look for a little midget with brown hair and brown eyes. She had no problem with it. (See, told you so)

"Well since heaven won't except me and hell is afraid I'll take over, I'm not sure Joe." Joseph laughed but turned to his sister with a genuine smile on his face. He knew his sister wasn't as bad as she thought she was. Yes she had minor glitches and difficulties but that's what made her so irresistible and although no boy has even tried to get into a relationship with her sister, partly because he would put them through hell and over and because Jade was a tough nut to crack, the small boy knew that she was worth all the trouble. He was her brother after all, he knew her better than anyone else.

"You're not that bad Jadey. You're actually more bark than you are bite. I love you big sister." Jade couldn't help the smile that spread over her face and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Joseph struggled to break free but soon enough ended hugging her back and that's when she let go.

"I love you too little man. Now don't you think it's about time for you to be heading to school?" Joseph groaned but ended up rising from his seat on the ground, his sister following suit. They both stretched and Joseph picked up his bag from off the grass.

"I guess you're right. Well I suppose it's not that bad, school could be worse." Jadelyn walked her brother over to the fence and he made his way out of the farm.

"And how could it be?" Jade watched her brother leave but turn to look at her with a large smirk on his face, the smirk she taught him to use and she just knew something smart was about to come out of his mouth.

"You could be there." And there it was. Jade nearly ran after him but he took off as soon as he finished his sentence. Jade shook her head and closed the fence.

_I have to get going as well. It's a long day today and I have to get to the teashop. _Jade strolled over to the house and sighed. Her home, better than most but less than better, was inviting. The walls were covered in paintings, poems, and certificates. When you walked in you were already inside of the kitchen. There was a small table to the left with six chairs that sat around it. The cabinets were all at the right and were mostly filled with non-perishable foods. The fire that was used for the cooking was in the corner of it all and took the most space.

When you walked forward you would walk in the living area. An assortment of seats were placed perfectly surrounding a large window that gave a view of the farm. It was calming really and the whole family, sometimes Andre, would just sit there and watch the farm or just talk. In the living area, if you took a right, you were in the washroom. It contained all of the basics. A large bath, a bucket filled with water, a mirror, and drying cloths.

When you walked up the stairs there were only three rooms. Each for everyone of the West's. Jade walked towards her mother's door carefully and knocked softly.

"Mother, it's me Jadelyn. May I come in?" Jade waited until she heard a faint 'Yes' to enter the room.

There lied her mother on the bed with a book wedged between her hands. _Typical mother. _Eliza West was her name, and she was a very beautiful woman. Unlike her children she had auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was just thirty-six and looked the part but that was only because of the fatigue wedded under her eyes. At first glance you would be surprised that she was the mother of her children but when you looked closer you could see the defined features. The jaw shape, nose, facial assortment, and eyes but if you didn't examine close enough you would have called her a liar.

Eliza looked up from her book and smiled joyfully at her daughter as she sat up. She patted the seat beside her on the bed and motioned for Jade to sit next to her.

"Come here sweetheart. Is there something wrong." Jade walked slowly over to the seat and positioned her body so that she was facing her mother. Jade looked at the older woman but she remained silent. It was times like these when she shut out. The pain was just unbearable and every time she looked at Eliza she wanted to break down, let the tears fall. Like a good parent, Eliza sensed Jade's hesitance. Her eyes softened and she pulled her daughter in closer to her. She held her so tight but the hug was weak, **she** was weak and she knew it wouldn't be longer until her body failed her.

But Jade hugged her with the strength she didn't have, she took all of what her mother lost and put it into that embrace because she wanted her to know that she still had it. Eliza could feel Jade trembling beneath her and she just pulled her in closer.

"It spread to my arms Jade. It's rising and it won't be long until spreads completely. I need you to know something Jade, when I go-"

"No! No! No! No!" Jade shouted into her mother's arms mercilessly and her body shook harder. Eliza wasn't surprised with the outburst. They had to have this talk sooner or later and sooner seemed to be the best choice. _How could she say that?_ Jade would help her, she would find out a way to keep her there longer. She couldn't lose another one. Mother couldn't leave her! She couldn't go! She said she would never go, she promised!

"Jade I understand but you can't stop fate. Please understand that. Honey you always act on your feelings and sometimes you can't do that Jade. The world won't stop for me and it won't stop for you." Jade immediately sat up. She looked at her mother and shook her head vigorously.

"I'll make it stop mom! I will, I promise! And when I do you'll be with me forever mom, you won't leave me!" Tears were falling down her face now and her fist were clenched into strong fist. Jade stared at her mother and Eliza just looked back at her.

"Jade, I know it's hard for you but honey this is the way things go. You can't change it. Now listen to me honey, God will take me and when he does I want you to know that I love you so much. I would do anything for you Jade and I fought this hard but I'm losing Jade, I'm losing."

"Well then fight harder!"

"Jade listen to me-"

"No!"

"Jade you have to-"

"No!"

"Jade!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Eliza reached out to touch her daughters hand but she just backed away. Jade stood from her seat and looked at her mother with so much pain, it hurt so bad but she would make it stop. She would save her mother even if it took her last breath to do so.

"Mom, listen. I don't give a damn about fate and I don't give a damn about consequences. I don't give a damn if its impossible because I will find a way. I will escape fate. I will make it possible. And if need be I will look God in the eye and defy him for you."

"Jade don't let emotions cloud your judgement. Don't fight the unbeatable. It's foolish to think you are strong enough to do so." Jade just shook her head and despite the situation, smiled.

"Mother, I may be a fool and I may be weak but it is my emotions that will save you and it is my emotions that will not fail me."

-More Than It Can Be-

**AN: Yay! I made this chapter so long. It's 4,000+ words! Aren't you proud of me? Anyways, I attempted to make this chapter emotional because I wanted to capture a little more to Jade than just tough and nails ya know? Yeah well I hope I ended it well and I hope I made it enjoyable to read. Remember to review no matter if it's bad or good. I like compliments and criticism. They both make me better a better writer. Anyway, have a good day, evening, or night!**

**PS: LOVE YOU! I almost forgot.**


End file.
